1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid separator for separating and extracting a dispersoid and a dispersion medium from a liquid sample containing them, a liquid mixture supplying system adopting such a liquid separator, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid separator is a device for separating and extracting a dispersoid and a dispersion medium from a liquid sample and, for example, used in an image forming apparatus for performing an image formation using a liquid developer containing toner particles (dispersoid) and a carrier liquid (dispersion medium). In this image forming apparatus, the remaining liquid developer not used for development during an image forming operation is collected, and the toner particles and the carrier liquid are separated using the liquid separator to reutilize the carrier liquid.
In the image forming apparatus of this type, the remaining liquid developer is collected. The collected liquid developer is caused to pass through a continuous foam material sandwiched between electrodes to which different voltages are applied. At this time, the toner particles adhere to the continuous foam material while the carrier liquid passes through the continuous foam material. After the toner particles and the carrier liquid are separated in this way, the carrier liquid is extracted (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-89573).
In the liquid separator disclosed in the above patent literature, the liquid developer cannot be separated to extract the carrier liquid if the continuous foam material is clogged with the toner particles. Therefore, maintenance such as the replacement of the continuous foam material needs to be performed, leading to a maintenance cost.